Costumbres y cambios
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Cada uno tenía su rutina y se movía a su ritmo. Y aunque todo pareciera igual, era diferente.
1. Sting

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #27 Ritmo. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **Serie de viñetas, una por cada miembro. Nada muy largo, lo tengo casi listo así que juro (señor, siento que estoy escupiendo al cielo) que lo terminaré rápido.

**Extensión: **971 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Sting.**

* * *

Sting, sorprendentemente, es el primero en levantarse. Son pocas —contadas— las veces que no es así. Y no es que ese hecho esté ligado a una inexistente responsabilidad o madurez del rubio, absolutamente nada que ver, simplemente Sting tiene más energía que fuego artificial en pleno apogeo y no aguanta mucho quieto, ni acostado ni dormido. Por eso y solo por eso es siempre el primero en levantarse, y a palabras de Rogue es la única característica destacable en su persona. Sting solo se ríe, se le hace curioso que diga eso dado que lo primero que hace cuando se levanta es ir a incordiar el sueño de su compañero. Desde ya, nunca logra sacarlo de la cama, pero Lector si logra levantar a Frosch y salen juntos a jugar por el jardín.

Tras su nefasto intento de que Cheney muestre algo de vida, va hasta la cocina encontrándose con Yukino, que ya prepara el desayuno. Se queda ahí un tiempo, acompañando a la chica, hasta que Orga se aparece por la puerta, señal de que debe ir a volver a incordiar a Rogue, lo hace cerca de tres veces por la mañana, la tercera es cuando está el desayuno y deben bajar a comer.

Esa es toda la rutina que Sting Eucliffe posee, porque pasado el desayuno y la ducha de rigor lo que hace el resto del día siempre varía. Un día puede decidir pasarlo en la piscina, el otro en una misión, el siguiente quizás en la biblioteca o en el cuarto de Rogue; siempre es algo diferente. Acabada la mañana solo existen tres cosas que pueden considerarse rutina, que nunca varían: arrastrar a Rogue a lo que sea que quiera hacer, pasar cerca de media hora tranquilo en compañía de Lector y dejar botado el papeleo. Que sí, que Sting es el maestro, ¡pero odia el papeleo y en su puta vida lo hace! Siempre queda para después, suscitando las criticas de Rogue, siempre lo deja abandonado sobre su escritorio por los siglos de los siglos. O al menos sería así de vivir lo suficiente. Sting no lo toca, nunca lo hace. Señor, son más contadas las ocasiones que lo ha tomado que las que se ha levantado tarde, y eso es decir mucho; MUCHO, con letras mayúsculas.

Pero de que el papeleo acaba revisado, firmado y todo eso, lo hace. Cómo es simple. Es Sting y su cara derrotada y un «Rufus, soy capaz de darte todo el dinero del mundo, hasta de matar a quien me pidas, pero haz esa mierda por mí». El susodicho enarca una ceja, como meditando qué se acerca lo suficiente a «todo el dinero del mundo», porque el maldito no lo parece pero es un puto usurero, y si Sting no viviera tan desesperado no se dejaría extorsionar, pero de verdad que está dispuesto a todo con tal de que esas... _cosas_ desaparezcan de su escritorio.

Minerva suele enarcar la ceja, indiferente, revolviendo su plato porque el tema siempre suele surgir al almuerzo.

—Eso suena a matar a alguien por el seguro de vida —comenta.

Sting enarca la ceja a su vez, de una manera que da la pauta de que lo piensa. Lo piensa. Piensa.

—Sting-sama, no va a matar a nadie —regaña Yukino, devolviendo la ceja a su lugar.

—¿Y si en lugar de ser yo el homicida ese es Rufus y sencillamente hago de cómplice y cuartada? —pregunta el maestro, como si cambiar el orden inicial de su idea fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión a Yukino.

Rufus también enarca una ceja, dando la pauta de que también lo piensa. Yukino suspira, exasperada.

—No van a matar a nadie —repite, inamovible.

Sting se arroja sobre la mesa, decaído.

—Necesito dinero —musita.

Lo necesita, mierda, y lo del seguro ciertamente suena bastante factible. Además, ¿quién sospecharía de él? ¡Nadie! Si actualmente es un corazón de oro, humildad ante todo.

Bueno, de seguro todo el grupo en torno a la mesa sospecharía, pero eso da lo mismo. A la señorita le importaría tanto como una hoja del jardín, lo que es nada. Rogue, de seguro, le soltaría algo como «me vale si esclavizas a toda la humanidad y la haces trabajar en tu papeleo, lo importante es que los susodichos papeles desaparezcan de tu escritorio de una jodida vez». Desde ya que a Rufus no le importaría, el dinero sería para él. A Orga le importaría tanto como le importaría a la señorita. El único problema es Yukino, que ya dijo no y lo dirá eternamente. Aunque si medita eso mismo, técnicamente solo debe ocultar la evidencia de ella.

_Bah,_ se va a dedicar al cobro de seguros a este paso, es más lucrativo.

Suspira, termina de almorzar y se va a hacer lo que sea que haga ese día en particular, como siempre. Arrastrando a Rogue con él, por supuesto.

Luego acaba el día como siempre, dándose un baño y arrojándose en su cama para contemplar el retrato de _Natsu-san_.

—Natsu-san, ¿tú que harías? —murmura.

—Dragneel no tiene el coeficiente suficiente para planear un homicidio, desde ya que no lo hace.

—Rogue, carajo, largate de mi pieza —musita, molesto—. ¿Qué haces aquí, para empezar?

—Acompaño a Lector.

Que, como es de esperar, se pasó el día en compañía de Frosch y por eso vuelve en compañía del mago de sombras, Frosch en brazos.

—¡Sting-kun! —exclama el exceed, subiéndose a la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

—Qué tal, Lector —responde, desganado—. ¿Ya te largas, Rogue?

El nombrado da la vuelta, indiferente, pero antes de salir pronuncia «haz el papeleo», cerrando luego la puerta.

Sting suspira, porque en su puta vida lo hará, se niega rotundamente a ello. Su rutina podrá cambiar a veinte mil opciones distintas, pero ninguna de esas opciones incluirá la burocracia de un gremio.

Jamás.

* * *

**Ta dá.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	2. Lector & Frosch

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **No quería dejar afuera a los exceeds, pero no me sentía capaz de hacer uno por cada uno principalmente porque serían casi lo mismo, cambiaría la mañana y la noche nada más. Y poco. Además, algo centrado en Frosch se me hace complicado, por eso está más centrado en Lector.

Yo dije, lo tengo casi listo. Pienso actualizar seguido como no es común en mí por eso.

**Extensión: **925 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Lector &amp; Frosch.**

* * *

Lector es, técnicamente, el segundo en levantarse, ya que lo hace inmediatamente tras Sting. Y como este, se aparece también en el cuarto de Rogue Cheney.

—¡Rogue! —exclama el rubio, tirándose sobre la cama cual niño pequeño.

Lector, por el contrario, sube más despacio, parándose a un lado de Frosch.

—Frosch, es de día —dice.

El pequeño exceed abre los ojos despacito y levanta la cabeza, contemplándolo.

—Frosch tiene sueño —murmura, bajito.

—¿No me acompañas a la cocina a buscar algo de comer?

—¡Frosch quiere!

Y se levanta, bajando con suavidad hasta el piso, lo que lo convierte en el tercero en levantarse. Como es usual, salen sin hacer caso de los magos ni del «¡Sting, mierda, quitate de encima!» o del «¡Amargado!».

Se paran unos minutos en el pasillo, hasta que Yukino sale de su cuarto y fija la mirada en ellos. Les sonríe.

—Buenos días —saluda la maga—. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

—¡Frosch quiere galletas! —exclama el exceed, emprendiendo la marcha y sacándole una sonrisa a Yukino y un suspiro a Lector.

No desayunan ahí, eso sí, a diferencia de los magos. Comen en el patio, con Frosch saltando sobre el pasto mojado por el rocío matutino. «¡A Frosch le gusta el rocío!», por motivos tan sencillos como que el pasto mojado es suave al tacto a su parecer. Rogue suele, pasado el desayuno y ya debidamente vestido, salir a hacerles compañía. Frosch le salta encima de vuelta. Y es media hora y poco más lo que tarda Sting en aparecerse, chocando palmas con Lector para proceder a arrojarse sobre el dichoso césped, que ya está seco, y no hacer nada por otra media hora y poco más, en compañía de su exceed. Es, cronometrado, el mayor tiempo que Sting se queda quieto, con un récord de cincuenta y seis minutos con dieciocho segundos y tres milésimas. El rubio a veces no sabe con qué cara le alegan, es claro que sus compañeros también tienen mucho tiempo libre.

Lector sale, tras eso, a pasear por la ciudad con Frosch, dejando a Sting que por entonces ya arrastra a Rogue para que haga quién sabe qué con él. No le quita la mirada al otro exceed en ningún momento durante todo lo que están afuera, no vaya a perderse de nuevo, porque a fin de cuentas es su responsabilidad cuidarlo y él es un exceed responsable. «A diferencia tuya, Sting, deberías aprender de Lector» suelen decir los demás. A Lector le es raro, a su perspectiva _Sting-kun_ es bastante responsable, solo un tanto despistado.

Regresan al almuerzo, siempre, encontrándose con Minerva, detalle que viene a ser reciente pues la maga no lleva tanto reintegrada, sentada en uno de los sillones, café en mano.

—Hola, señorita —saluda el exceed.

Y es que no hay nadie en ese gremio que no le diga así, si el pez de la pecera hablara también diría «señorita», de seguro con el mismo todo de respeto e idolatría que usan los magos.

Minerva responde imperturbable y sin despegar la mirada del café.

—Hola.

Alguien del gremio se aparece en esos momentos (que puede ser Sting o Rogue, Orga o Rufus, la menor cantidad de veces Yukino) para preguntarle a la maga si necesita algo más. Frosch siempre se adelanta con un «¡Galletas!», y si la opción ganadora es Yukino o Rogue la respuesta en un sí, si no es así pues debe ir con Lector a buscarlas.

Luego es salir al jardín o a la piscina o a donde sea que Sting se haya metido para entonces y juntarse con él, y con Rogue que con una probabilidad del cien por ciento fue arrastrado por el rubio. A Lector le agrada cuando la opción ganadora en ese caso es la piscina, porque Sting lo sube en sus hombros y pasan el tiempo juntos. A Frosch le gusta el jardín, porque tiene pasto y mariposas y es tranquilo, y porque Rogue siempre sonríe con calma sentado en ese lugar y le gusta cuando Rogue sonríe.

La cena es la única comida que no transcurre en la mesa. La de Sting suele transcurrir en su oficina, ensuciando todo con grasa ante la critica mirada de Rogue y un «¿Tú no comes, acaso?» de parte de Eucliffe.

—Una cosa es que no hagas el papeleo, pero mínimo ten la decencia de no ensuciarlo.

Sting se alza de hombros. Lector, sentado frente a él, sonríe, a la vez que contempla a Frosch y la mirada insistente de este en su plato. Y siempre le convida, aunque para esas alturas tanto el exceed como el mago de sombras ya hayan comido. Que Rogue es humano y lógicamente come, solo que se asegura de hacerlo antes de ir a regañar a Sting. Pero ya, hablarle al rubio sobre esos temas es como conversar con una pared, y es más factible hacer entrar en razón a la pared. Así que se marcha, Frosch sobre su hombro. Lector suele acompañarlos porque siempre termina antes que Sting y porque el otro exceed insiste.

Sting queda ahí, hasta que termina de comer y se va a dormir, papeles aún más desperdigados que antes. Lector regresa al rato, todavía acompañado, y se acuesta junto a él.

Se duerme con la pregunta de si tal vez Sting abandona el papeleo porque sueña que al día siguiente haya desaparecido mágicamente por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo.

—El Espíritu Santo no puede hacer eso, el dinero sí.

Y por eso al día siguiente su rutina cambia y se largan de misión juntos.

* * *

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	3. Yukino

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **Ya, me asombro ante la idea de que en verdad parece que terminaré esto pronto :D

**Extensión: **901 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Yukino.**

* * *

Yukino es la cuarta en levantarse. Se despierta en cuanto oye el «¡Dejame dormir imbécil!», soltando un suspiro. Culpa de tener un cuarto contiguo al de Rogue, los tiene que oír pelear todas las mañanas. «_Se pelean por todo_», y lo pensará hasta el día de su muerte.

Se levanta, entonces, soltando otro suspiro al oír la voz del rubio. Se calza sus pantuflas, amarillas y con una estrella sonriente en la punta, y se dirige a la puerta. Sale de la habitación en lo que alcanza a oír un «¡Te quejas por todo!», encontrándose a los dos exceeds en el pasillo. Sonríe y se encaminan a la cocina.

Frosch y Lector no tardan en dejarla sola, por lo que disfruta de unos momentos de tranquilidad en lo que prepara el desayuno. Lo hace ella porque que lo hagan los demás es imposible. Para empezar, ni Sting ni Rufus saben cocinar, y ella prefiere olvidar el desastroso intento del primero por hacerlo, Rufus en su vida lo va a intentar porque ha dejado bastante claro y en muchas ocasiones que odia la cocina. Rogue y Orga sí saben, pero siguen la política del «mientras me quite el hambre» y ella no es muy adepta a ese pensamiento. Minerva también sabe cocinar, pero es la señorita y los otros cuatro se mueren si la señorita se ve en la obligación de cocinar. Yukino nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero a veces piensa que son un grupo de fanáticos religiosos adorando a su diosa todopoderosa o algo por el estilo. Y no se pone celosa, qué va, por supuesto que no.

Sting llega cuando el agua ya ha hervido y el pan está en el horno. Se sienta y le hace compañía un rato, comentando que tiene hambre. Yukino sonríe levemente, en lo que Orga se aparece.

Contempla a Sting, desparramado en la mesa, unos momentos.

—¿Tú no deberías estar molestando a Rogue?

—¿Tú no deberías estar despertando a Rufus?

Yukino suspira, dándose la vuelta.

—No peleen a estas horas de la mañana —pide.

—No estamos peleando, yo decía, a esta hora Sting siempre está haciendo gruñir a Rogue.

Sting se defendería si no fuera más cierto que el hecho de que el cielo es azul, el pasto verde y el chocolate delicioso. Se alza de hombros, levantándose, y procede a hacer lo que se supone debería estar haciendo, incordiar a Rogue.

Yukino lo contempla marcharse, dándose luego la vuelta para proseguir en lo suyo, que no puede distraerse. Vale, el desayuno de Sting es fácil y no le supone mayor problema, pero Rufus toma café por las mañanas —y solo por las mañanas— y le gusta a la antigua*, por lo que se tarda algo en hacerlo. Por suerte Rogue toma del normal solo que cargado y sin azúcar —porque es un amargado según Sting—, pero le gustan las tostadas y siempre se le queman. ¡Siempre! Cualquiera diría que tiene algo en contra del mago de sombras, pero no es su culpa olvidarse siempre del pan, es que ella no come y tiende a pasarlo por alto. Sting se salva porque no lo tuesta y Orga porque se lo come esté quemado o no, pero Rogue es el punto intermedio y lógico y no come pan quemado ni sin tostar.

Y cuando empieza a oler a pan quemado es cuando Sting vuelve, curiosamente, con algún moretón en la cara y murmurando un «puto Rogue».

—Sting-sama, dígale a Rogue que ya está el desayuno. —Cualquiera diría que Sting se negaría pero tener una excusa para sacar de una vez a su compañero de la cama le sienta de maravilla y no tarda en devolverse—. Orga, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Rufus?

—Que vaya Sting, aprovechando que va para allá.

—Ni muerto —replica el maestro.

—Orga, ve tú —repite Yukino—, Sting-sama no puede ir.

Empezando, solo puede ir él, es el único que no recibe una amenaza de muerte por osar despertarlo.

Orga acaba yendo, en lo que Yukino pone la mesa, y diría que el desayuno pasa sin inconvenientes si sus compañeros no pelearan por todo en lo que ella trata de tomarse su leche caliente y sus galletas —que no tienen formas de animales, qué va—.

El resto del día le es tranquilo, o lo pasa haciéndole compañía a alguien en lo que sea que esté haciendo, como Lector tiene predilección por la piscina, o disfruta de un paseo por la ciudad y sus tiendas. Hasta que llega la hora de almuerzo, que no prepara ella por suerte, y se reúnen todos en la mesa de nuevo, solo que esta vez los acompaña Minerva. Minerva y su imponente presencia y comentarios levemente sarcásticos, pero entre todo eso la maga sonríe con tal felicidad palpable, y su sonrisa es tan bonita, que Yukino siempre sonríe de vuelta y lo cataloga como su momento favorito del día. En esos momentos entiende la idolatría rayando lo ridículo y el respeto absurdo, porque Minerva es maravillosa.

El resto del día lo pasa entre revistas y artículos diversos, los típicos en revistas adolescentes, de los que se separa solo para buscar algo con lo que merendar cuando le dan las seis de la tarde. Porque Yukino cena temprano y se duerme a las ocho.

Después de todo, es un ángel dulce y bueno que porta un pijama de estrellitas doradas y sonrientes.

* * *

*****El café turco (o _café griego_), se prepara haciendo hervir en el agua el café molido muy finamente, tres veces (se trata del método más antiguo). Ni el termino turco ni el griego le venían mucho al universo de Fairy Tail, por eso me quede con lo de antiguo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	4. Orga

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **De verdad que parece que algo lo terminaré pronto, que emoción (?). Debería destacar lo de insinuaciones BL aquí (?)

**Extensión: **973 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Orga.**

* * *

Orga es el quinto en levantarse, y es después de Sting el siguiente que lo hace por causa de un cronometro interno y no por otra cosa; a él nadie lo despierta, se despierta solo. Suele hacerlo a las diez con precisión de milésimas, si lo del cronometro interno no era broma. Se estira, se levanta, se estira de nuevo y se larga a la cocina. Innecesario, para esa hora el desayuno no está listo y solo está Sting incordiando con preguntas tontas tipo «¿Y si le hecho sal al chocolate, a qué sabrá? ¿Y si el pan de canela me lo como con jamón, a qué sabrá?».

—¿Tú no deberías estar molestando a Rogue? —cuestiona.

—¿Tú no deberías estar despertando a Rufus? —le responden.

¿Y para qué, si no está el desayuno? No tiene necesidad alguna de ello.

Yukino, como es de esperar, no tarda en alegar, y Sting no tarda en largarse para efectivamente molestar a Cheney porque de eso vive, de molestarlo. Y de mojarse en los pantalones por Dragneel, pero ese es otro tema.

Yukino cocina, callada y concentrada, y Orga se pregunta si notará si saca una botella de cerveza, porque la chica no lo deja beber por las mañanas y eso molesta. Está seguro de que lo nota, Yukino tiene ojos en la espalda o parecido, y ni es dragon slayer pero de seguro oye el sonido del refrigerador —que suena más bajo que alfiler cayendo— abrirse. Mierda, tiene sed y no le gusta ni el café, ni el té ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Usualmente toma agua, vaya porquería más aburrida, y si lo hace es porque se come como tres kilos de pan y da sed, obvio.

Sting vuelve, y está el desayuno, y se dan al tiempo con una precisión ridícula. Y él se larga a despertar a Rufus porque nadie más lo hace, ni que fuera una especie de homicida que los fuera a matar a todos por despertarlo. Cualquiera al que le pregunte estaría en desacuerdo con esa oración. «Lo es», murmuró Rogue una vez, molesto y con la herida de unas tijeras en el cuello, cosa incidental y puramente coincidente.

Como es de suponer, Rufus está dormido por ahí por el séptimo sueño. De lado y con el cabello desparramado en la almohada; como si acabara de salir del salón, eso sí, nunca se despeina por motivos ajenos a la lógica universal.

—Rufus. —Y lo zarandea, suavecito.

El mago se revuelve.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media.

—Dos horas y media más.

—No te vas a levantar a la una de la tarde —reclama—, y la mayoría pide cinco minutos.

—¿Para qué si nunca son cinco minutos?

Un buen punto.

—Levantate, está el desayuno.

Rufus se queja unos momentos, antes de despegar el rostro de la almohada en un estado que se acerca más a seguir dormido que a estar despierto. Y por eso toma café en las mañanas, para despertarse.

Caminan juntos rumbo a la cocina, donde ya está Rogue con Sting, y ya están peleándose como viejo matrimonio.

—No peleamos como viejo matrimonio —se defiende Rogue, como siempre.

—No discutan —regaña Yukino, y esa frase puede tomar varios significados, desde el «no peleen» hasta el «no discutan dicha afirmación, que es obvio». Tienen la leve impresión de que la chica emplea ambas—. Desayunen en calma —exige.

Lo hacen, por cerca de tres minutos, luego encuentran un motivo para discutir. Usualmente es la indiscutible homosexualidad de Sting y sus patéticos intentos por cubrirla.

—¡Que no soy gay!

—Lo que digas, capullo.

—Muérete Orga.

Yukino suele suspirar, culpa suya por esperar imposibles.

Tras el desayuno Orga se ducha y se larga a entrenar. Está en el gimnasio lo que queda de la mañana, con Rufus haciéndole compañía en lo que lee un libro, hasta que dan las dos de la tarde. Precisión de milésimas, ni un segundo más ni uno menos, las dos en punto. Si Sting de verdad jura que debe tener un cronometro enterrado en alguna parte porque eso no es normal.

—Y tú el pene de Dragneel —suele refutarle Orga, subiéndole los colores al rostro.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero ya te gustaría.

—¡Vete al demonio!

A las dos y media está listo el almuerzo, y durante esa media hora se da la segunda ducha del día. Almuerzan, Minerva suele ser la última en sentarse a la mesa y Yukino la primera, y viceversa a la hora de levantarse.

Orga se larga a perder el tiempo luego de comer, casi literalmente, que no es muy diferente a lo que hace Sting casi a diario. A las cinco con cincuenta y tantos minutos regresa al salón porque con certeza del cien por ciento Rufus se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, sentado con un libro en las manos, y le ha dicho varias veces que no duerma así, ni que fuera a descansar bien en esa posición. Lo lleva de vuelta a su cuarto, y se queda con él un rato porque al mago no le gusta dormir solo. A veces ni él entiende cómo le aguanta las treinta y un mil manías que tiene. Dan las siete, ni que Rufus durmiera cinco minutos. Se ve en la obligación de levantarlo porque se aburrió de estar sin hacer nada.

Las ocho, cenan. Cada uno en su sitio y Sting de seguro en su oficina ensuciando papeles, a juzgar por la discusión que mantiene con Rogue. Acompaña a Rufus un rato tras eso, que como es usual no puede dormir —nunca puede—. Luego se va a su cuarto a dormir, y ahora es el mago el que le hace compañía a él porque sigue sin poder dormir y en cualquier caso no le gusta hacerlo solo.

Suele preguntarse para que tiene cuarto si ni lo ocupa.

* * *

**Qué, en mi headcanon duermen juntos. ¿Algún problema?**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	5. Rogue

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **Me he tardado un poco, bastante poco considerando lo usual en mí, pero en consideración con los otros me he tardado. _DAH_, la inspiración, esa linda perra que viene y va (?). Igual, ya dije que lo tengo casi listo, me faltan dos viñetas nada más y de esas solo debo escribir una, la otra está lista. Lo dicho, sorprendentemente en verdad terminaré esto pronto.

**Extensión: **955 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Rogue.**

* * *

Rogue es el sexto en levantarse, aunque el tercero en despertarse culpa de Sting y su necesidad de joderle la existencia. Lo manda al demonio, como es de suponer, y queda solo en el cuarto, pues Frosch se marcha en compañía de Lector, tratando de seguir durmiendo. Es imposible, tiene la ansiedad de saber que en cualquier momento el rubio regresará, y el pensamiento no lo deja muy susceptible al sueño. Y se cumple, obvio, por ahí por las diez y algo de la mañana. Lo manda al demonio, de nuevo solo que está vez con patada incluida, y sigue tratando de dormir, cosa que sigue siendo inútil. Sting vuelve una vez más a eso de las diez y media pero esta vez no lo manda al demonio, tiempo ni tiene, su compañero literalmente lo saca a rastras de la cama excusándose en un «¡Está el desayuno!».

Lo manda al demonio de camino a la cocina, como es de suponer.

—¡¿Qué maldita necesidad tienes de estropear mi mañana?!

—¿Yo? —Sting finge inocencia en una sobre actuación ridícula—. Yo ninguna —responde—. Eres tú, que eres un amargado y se lo toma todo a mal.

Se plantea que tan ilegal sería estrangularlo y cuánto espacio hay en el patio como para meter un cadáver. Llegan a la cocina discutiendo, lógico, se sientan a la mesa discutiendo, el doble de lógico, y discuten hasta que Rufus llega y comenta, como siempre, que parecen un viejo matrimonio.

Una mierda, eso le jode tanto la mañana como Sting.

—No discutimos como viejo matrimonio —replica, hastiado.

Yukino no tarda en criticarles y desayunan en paz, por tres minutos. Luego el karma cobra su venganza y es Sting a quien le joden la mañana —y el detalle no lo hace feliz, qué va—.

Es siempre el primero en terminar, detalle por el que Yukino lo llama.

—¿Podrías llevarle el desayuno a la señorita? —Y es que Minerva desayuna en su cama.

Se lo lleva, ni que fuera a negarse, y luego se marcha a su cuarto para asearse y vestirse.

Da exactamente igual que planes tenga para el resto del día tras eso, el rubio aparece como invocado para cogerlo de la muñeca, interrumpiendo su momento de calma junto a Frosch, a esas horas de la mañana siempre está en el jardín.

—¡Venga Rogue, no seas amargado!

No lo es, pero no recuerda un solo día en que Sting haya esperado su aprobación antes de incluirlo en su itinerario. Que no quiere decir que pase el día de mal humor, solo que se asegura de hacer pagar al rubio todas las canas que le va a acabar sacando.

La hora de almuerzo le supone un respiro por eso mismo. Yukino se sienta primero a la mesa, siempre, y luego lo hace él, con Sting pisándole los talones. Después Orga seguido de Rufus. Minerva es la última, siempre, y siempre se ríe ante el hecho de que los cuatro se paran para cederle el asiento al tiempo. Yukino suele suspirar, comiendo con lentitud. Minerva la mira fijamente unos momentos, luego coge el tenedor. Sting se queja del papeleo y él lo regaña, como siempre. Rufus accede a hacerlo, finalmente y tras el incentivo de Sting —incentivo monetario, por supuesto—. Suele criticarle a Sting el hecho de no hacer su trabajo, aunque le de lo mismo, mientras los malditos papeles desaparezcan de una maldita vez, que llevan en el escritorio del rubio bastante, por él bien. Yukino se cansa y los manda a callar.

Se callan, obvio.

Minerva sonríe, divertida.

—Eso, háganle caso a mamá gallina.

La menor se sonroja.

—No soy mamá gallina —murmura, avergonzada.

—Claro que sí, y ellos como buenos pollitos hacen todo lo que dices.

—Que no.

Rogue se plantea el motivo por el que Yukino parece tomate maduro. Minerva, esta vez, se dirige a ellos.

—¿Si Yukino les dice que se arrojen de un precipicio lo hacen?

—Claro. —La respuesta es automática y unánime.

Y Yukino no era un tomate maduro, porque podía madurar más por lo visto. Murmura algo que ninguno oye, antes de hablar más alto.

—¿Y si es la señorita quien lo pide?

—Claro. —La respuesta sigue igual de automática y unánime.

Que bueno que no tienen precipicios cerca.

Minerva enarca una ceja, en lo absoluto sorprendida por la afirmación.

—¿Y si pido una confesión?

—¿Confesión de qué? —pregunta Sting.

—Tu homosexualidad nada encubierta —dice Orga, ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio.

—Eso —asiente la señorita—, tu nada secreto amor.

—No me voy a confesar a Natsu-san —replica Sting.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera a Dragneel.

—Tampoco a Rogue.

—Estoy segura de no haber dicho nombres.

—¿Y a quién más me voy a confesar?

A nadie, para empezar eso cuenta como declaración. Rogue se lleva la mano a la cara, avergonzado de la indescriptible estupidez de su maestro.

—¿Tú qué esperas para corresponderle? —pregunta Rufus a su lado.

Si las miradas matasen. Le replica, obvio, bastante molesto ya con la imbecilidad creciente de Sting para tener que aguantar a los demás.

—Dejen de discutir en la mesa. —exige Yukino una vez se cansa de la pelea verbal. Y se acaba la discusión, ordenes de mamá gallina—. Señorita, por favor pare con eso.

El resto del día es seguir esperando inútilmente que Sting lo deje tranquilo, y escaparse de él para la cena porque para entonces le apetece comer en paz. Comer e ir a incordiarlo, porque su maestro es un desastre y tiene que comer ensuciando documentos importantes —y no es una pequeña venganza de su parte eso, claro que no—.

Se duerme pensando en ello, en que Sting es un incordio y no tiene idea cómo lo aguanta.

* * *

**Lo sé, soy tan poco sutil con mis insinuaciones BL**

**(Ya ni sé si se pueden considerar insinuaciones).**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos. Bye.**


	6. Rufus

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **Y ya solo me falta una. ¡Viva yo! Y no, claro que LuFFy no adivino que la última sería Minerva. Puff. ¿De dónde sacan eso? (¿Tan predecible soy? *shora falzamente*). En fin, que sorprendentemente terminaré algo pronto. ¡Viva yo! Y ahora dejo de cantar victoria antes de tiempo, aunque sería demasiado irónico que tardara justo en el último capítulo. Irónico, no imposible XD Esperemos que no ocurra.

**Extensión: **945 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Rufus.**

* * *

Rufus es el séptimo en levantarse, aunque por él no se levanta nunca. Se despierta a eso de las diez cuando Orga se levanta, aunque no da muchas señales de vida aparte de estirar el brazo y coger a su compañero de la muñeca.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la cocina.

Vuelve a su posición inicial tras el leve intercambio de palabras y sigue durmiendo hasta las diez y media, aunque por él lo sigue haciendo hasta la una, o hasta las dos, las tres si está inspirado y tiene mucho sueño. Pero no, el desayuno está a las diez y media, no le queda otra que levantarse. Muerto de sueño, eso sí, desde que Orga lo llama para que se levante hasta que efectivamente lo hace pasan diez minutos y algo. Por eso llegan a la cocina y Rogue ya está ahí totalmente inmerso en una discusión con Sting, a pesar de que este último parte tan solo un poco antes que Orga para levantar a Cheney, y dicen que la tercera es la vencida, porque hasta él los oye discutir toda la mañana por causa de eso, encima continúan con su discusión de viejo matrimonio en el desayuno.

—No discutimos como viejo matrimonio —se defiende Rogue ante su comentario.

Rufus rueda los ojos, como si aquello fuera cierto, replicaría la enorme falacia que supone dicha oración de no meterse Yukino a la conversación para exigir paz. Continúan desayunando, y él se bebe su café a ver si se le quita algo el sueño. Luego se da una ducha de media hora, a ver si se le quita algo el sueño, excusas según Sting, que le vive alegando que no es más que un derrochador de agua. «Vamos, ¿media hora?». Una vez acaba pasa otro tiempo, también cercano a los treinta minutos, en el baño arreglándose. «En serio, ¿media hora? El agua no es gratuita». Pasado aquello, a eso de las doce y algo, va a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer y luego se dirige al gimnasio, donde se queda leyendo hasta la hora de almuerzo. Es Orga quien le avisa de ello, una vez ha acabado de entrenar, pues él está abstraído en lo que lee.

Almuerzan igual que como desayunan, discutiendo. Con la señorita sonriendo divertida como suele hacer y Yukino suspirando, y Sting siendo un idiota, ni que pudiera ser otra cosa, confesando su nada secreto amor a causa de su escaso coeficiente intelectual. Rogue es quien suspira ahora, exasperado.

—¿Tú qué esperas para corresponderle? —pregunta al notar el claro mal humor de Cheney, sonriendo.

Este lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Piérdete —le replica.

—Sting, te están rechazando —comenta Orga.

—Nadie me está rechazando, idiota.

—Yo juraría que sí, Rogue no ha respondido a tu declaración —dice Minerva.

—No me he declarado.

—Lo que digas, capullo.

—Muérete, Orga.

—Pero es cierto —dice, la mirada aún sobre Rogue—, te has declarado y Rogue aún no te corresponde, eso cuenta como rechazo.

—¡Que no me he declarado!

—Dejen de discutir en la mesa —exige Yukino, cansada de la pelea verbal.

Se callan.

—Y acaba la discusión, ordenes de mamá gallina.

—Señorita, por favor pare con eso.

Minerva sonríe, de buen humor, antes de levantarse de la mesa pues ya ha acabado, siempre es la primera en terminar. La sigue Sting y tras él Rogue. Rufus se queda pues toma té verde después del almuerzo, todos los días de manera sagrada, es de esos fanáticos raros del té según Sting. Orga le hace compañía. Yukino se queda sencillamente porque aún no ha terminado, ella come lento, por eso es la última en levantarse.

Pasa el resto de la tarde, una vez acabado el almuerzo, en el salón, leyendo. A las cinco se levanta rumbo a la cocina pues a esa hora toma té rojo, verde solo toma tras el almuerzo, luego continua con su lectura, la taza ya vacía depositada en la mesa frente al sofá. Cerca de las seis Orga lo despierta ya que se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, como siempre, y lo carga rumbo a su cuarto, a pedido suyo, por supuesto. Duerme un rato en compañía del mago, que lamentablemente es un rato corto, por él sería el resto de la noche. A las siete Orga se marcha, se despierta a causa de eso y dado que no le gusta dormir sin compañía se queda leyendo. A las nueve se va a la oficina de Sting para revisar el papeleo, total no puede dormir, nunca puede. Para esa hora su maestro ya se ha largado a su cuarto, así que el lugar está vacío. Revisa y firma los papeles, toma té negro al hacerlo, que viene a ser lo más cercano a su cena, su última comida como tal del día es el almuerzo.

Dan las diez y Orga se aparece para hacerle compañía, le dan las doce. Cercano a las una Orga se marcha a su cuarto para dormir. Las dos, bosteza. Las tres, se levanta. Se deja unas cuantas cosas sin hacer, pero bastante poco considerando la pila de hojas desperdigadas que había.

Son las tres y media cuando finalmente se acuesta. No en su cama ni en su cuarto, obvio, no le gusta dormir solo y ahí no hay nadie.

—¿Para qué tienes cuarto?

—No me gusta dormir solo.

Orga suspira, cansado, que encima lo despertó, y le da espacio. Total, ya está acostumbrado.

Rufus se acuesta con él, y se queda acostado, ni que fuera a dormirse —já, ya le gustaría—. No logra conciliar el sueño hasta como las seis, cuando finalmente se queda dormido. Eso de tener insomnio es una mierda.

* * *

**Ya dije: para mí duerme juntos. ¿Algún problema?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo y último (y no soy predecible, bitches). Bye's.**


	7. Minerva

**Personajes/parejas:** Sabertooth. Sus típicas insinuaciones BL de mi parte, y algunas GL.

**Notas: **Celebremos, que he terminado algo pronto, yo traigo la _champagne_ (aunque no bebo, mejor traigo bebido, o jugo). Esto a nada, y aclaro que a nada, estuvo de no ser viñeta. ¡Maldita Minerva, por poco paso las mil palabras! De verdad, en un punto mire y "999 palabras" y no es joda, pero fui editandolo y logro continuar como viñeta y mantener casi todo lo que quería decir. Porque apegandome al titulo, digamos que los otros son más "costumbres" y este es el "cambios", que no, no me saque el titulo de la manga (aunque lo haga el 98% de las veces, tengo tan poca imaginación). ¿Estoy diciendo algo productivo siquiera? No deben responderme, sé la respuesta: No. Ya, dejo de perderles el tiempo.

Ahora, disfrutemos esta última viñeta y el hecho de que termine esto pronto, porque el jueves viajo donde unos familiares y no tendré tiempo de escribir.

**Extensión: **989 palabras.

**.**

* * *

**Minerva.**

* * *

Minerva es la última en levantarse, después de todo no tiene que ir hasta la cocina para desayunar, así que necesidad de salir temprano de la cama no tiene. Da lo mismo a que hora se despierte, se queda acostada hasta que le traen el desayuno, que siempre viene de la mano de Rogue.

—Señorita.

Sonríe antes de aceptar la bandeja.

—Gracias.

Y que se dé la molestia de dar las gracias es tan reciente como su re inclusión al gremio, extrañamente contrario al cariño que le tienen, que es lo suficientemente grande e ilógico como para que parezca tener siglos de antigüedad. Porque siempre ha sido la señorita y parece será así hasta el día de su muerte, y el apodo ahora rebosa de, además de respeto, aprecio. Se levanta, una vez ha terminado de comer, pensando eso, más aún cuando llega a la cocina para dejar la bandeja y la recibe el «señorita» de Yukino. Los otros cuatro, para esa hora, de seguro ya se han largado.

Deposita la bandeja en la mesa, corresponde el saludo y se devuelve a su cuarto. Se asea, se viste y retorna al salón. No es que tenga una actividad predilecta que la entretenga el resto del día, lo único que hace es sentarse en uno de los sillones y observar. Dicen que las viejas costumbres no mueren y ella siempre se ha considerado el rey del tablero; el rey no actúa, contempla. No es como que contemple algo interesante o que no conozca, que Sting pase las tardes de aquí para allá no es nuevo, ni que Rogue lo acompañe. Que Rufus lea y Orga esté en el gimnasio, tampoco. Lo único nuevo, diría cualquiera, es Yukino. La maga estelar siendo relevante para ella, acercándose a su persona para preguntarle si necesita algo.

—Nada.

—Ya veo.

Lo otro nuevo podrían ser las sonrisas que se le escapan, escuetas y leves, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo.

Acaba, en un momento dado, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un café. Yukino ya no está ahí, por supuesto, pero usualmente está en el salón cuando regresa y «la señorita pudo habérmelo pedido, no tenía que ir hasta la cocina». Sonríe, como comienza a ser usual.

—Puedo hacerme un café, no te preocupes.

El rostro de Yukino parece gritar «claro que me preocupo» pero no dice nada, solo le sonríe y comenta algo trivial con ese rostro de ángel que tiene. Luego se marcha y ella queda sola en el salón como antes.

Pasado un rato llegan Lector y Frosch, que suelen salir a esas horas. El exceed le sonríe.

—Hola, señorita.

Después de todo, absolutamente todos le sonríen y dicen señorita con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola —corresponde.

No tarda en llegar alguien más, pues pronto será el almuerzo y es el interludio en el que sus compañeros dejan de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, y le pregunta si necesita algo. La respuesta que da siempre es la misma, y la respuesta que recibe, verbal o no, también.

«Claro que me preocupo».

Porque es la señorita, por motivos desconocidos, y el mundo se puede detener si ella la precisa. Se dirige al comedor a la hora de almuerzo pensando eso, más aún cuando los cuatro magos se paran al tiempo y ella solo necesita una silla. Yukino suspira a su lado, captando levemente su atención. Los otros discuten en lo que continua pensando sobre la detención del mundo, y en que Yukino parece tanto la mamá de ese gallinero que, si es ella la que precisa la detención del mundo, el mundo se detiene igualmente. Yukino manda a callar y el gallinero se calla, Yukino pide que el mundo se detenga y el mundo se detiene.

Entiende un poquito el sentimiento.

—Eso, háganle caso a mamá gallina.

La chica sonrojada le causa gracia.

—No soy mamá gallina.

Claro que sí, por eso el mundo puede detenerse o los pollitos saltar de un precipicio, porque es Yukino. La oye susurrar, bajito, «yo lo haría por ustedes». No le asombra el sentimiento, tampoco que por ella hagan lo mismo, aunque sí le extraña porque está segura de no merecerlo.

Se marcha de vuelta al salón al haber terminado, siempre de la primera, y contempla. Que Rogue ande retando por ahí a Sting no es raro, que Rufus se quede dormido y Orga venga a despertarlo tampoco. Nada es raro ni diferente, todo es como lo recuerda antes de marcharse. Salvo por una cosa, una que no es Yukino. Aunque si la cuenta bien son dos cosas y no una.

Observa y nada es, a simple vista, diferente. Pero contempla, como el rey debe hacer, y todo ha cambiado. Y son muchas cosas pero se sienten como pocas, porque son muchas cosas pero se reflejan en las sonrisas constantes y no hace falta nada más para que el cambio sea patente. Yukino sonríe, y es alguien dentro de ese lugar y para ella como antes no solía ser, y la diferencia se hace obvia. Todos le sonríen y pronuncian el señorita como antes pero de alguna manera ya no es lo mismo.

Minerva contempla, es lo único que hace, porque se supone es lo que se debe hacer para adaptarse a un nuevo entorno. Y es que es nuevo, muy nuevo. Tan reciente como las sonrisas que siempre corresponde, como el gesto facial al que no está muy adaptada.

Cena, se acuesta y se duerme siempre con esa idea. Con la idea y la duda de qué hace ella ahí, es ilógico tanto el cariño como el perdón, y es el doble de ilógico que a ellos les parezca lo más lógico y esperable del mundo.

Es ilógico dormirse pensando que tal vez nada es diferente, que tal vez la diferente es ella. O que tal vez lo son todos y por eso las sonrisas ahora son compartidas.

Y le gusta así.

* * *

**DAH. Estos _iditas_ (sí, _iditas_, la o es totalmente innecesaria y le quita sensualidad a la palabra) me dan en los FEELS.**

**Gracias por leer. Gracias a los que comentaron.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
